dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gokusan1231/Dragon Ball Reborn 5
Last time Goku and ice began their fight after ice recieved his second form. Ice:(creates energy ball) Now take this Death Ball Cannon (Fires) Goku:(Uses Instant Transmission) Ice: Where'd he go Goku: (appears behind Ice) Right here ( Goku punches him ) Ice goes flying through a brick wall into the ocean Goku: Hmmm Gomu: Hey loser no one messes with our master Goku: You must be Gomu right Gomu: Yeah now give me your enery not that you have any choice (Prepares Energy Absorption Ball) A destructo disk slices Gomu's arm off Goku: Huh? (Goku looks confused) Krillin: Hey are you Goku? (Krillin Flies In) Krillin: hey Goku Goku: Krillin you look younger Krillin: yeah the Supreme Kibito Kai was kind enough to mask my real age and make me look younger and have all my energy achieved previously back. Goku: Cool Gomu: No not cool you little runt you'll pay Gomu Prepares kamehameha Goku: Fool (Goku flies and kicks Gomu in the stomach) Krillin: Thanks Goku (Uses Instant Transmission) Goku: (thinks) Hey krillin learned instant transmission Krillin: (Prepares kamehameha) 20x Kame....Hame...HAAAAAAAAAAAA (Fires attack) The blast completely disinigrates Gomu Krillin: (chuckles) Ice appears infront of both of them Ice: Gomu's dead... It's They already had so much enery Goku: That Kamehameha was intensly strong it required immediate 100% concentration on not mainly the opponent but the exact move itself thats waht made it strong Krillin has grown stronger than before i can tell Ice: is that right then i'll take you both on at the same time Goku: Is that so...then (Turns SSJ3) lets begin Krillin: I am with you Goku...KAIOKEN!!!! (Krillin goes kaioken)' Goku and Krillin spend hours fighting with Ice Krillin gets smashed to the floor by Ice's Death Ball Goku: Krillin No! Ice: It's over for him Goku forget about it Goku: (Thinks) This guy is even stronger than Freiza his own father...Alright Time to go Super Saiyan 4 Goku Goes SSJ4 Back at the Eternal Tower MSF: I found it out the Ice guy wants the Dragon Balls sealed inside Goku in order to reach his Eternal Form Shenron: Thats impossible MSF: Not so much...Ice spent most of his time training with the Planet Cold Guardian who happens to be have the Supreme Mystic Form he apparently taught all his magic and trickery to Ice Shenron: You have Old Kai's Unlcoked Potential Power MSF: So? Sheron: Are there any weaknesses? MSF: To the form. It's weakness is unkown actually but Ice seems to aquire it is that why you are asking Shenron: Yes MSF: No but the seal cannot be caried out as long as Goku is concious when he is completely out cold he is powerless and the Draon balls cannot be extracted from Goku Shenron: It looks like Goku has taken an enourmous beating. God Goku is losing Back at earth.... Ice: I guess it's time for me to go...Ultra Goku: Huh? Ice goes Mystic Goku: Unbelieveable? Ice: haha i am unbeatable Goku: Huh?....FOOL!!!!! Ice: Take this...(Does the Kamehameha Stance) My own Kamehameha the Freezing Kamehameha...Kame..Hame...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Goku gets blasted far away and gets frozen solid Krillin:(Looks to Goku) No....Goku Goku: (thinks) I...Can't...Even...Move... I am powerless....I lost....Son of a b****......Ice... Ice: The Great Goku left powerless (teleports next to Goku) You had this coming loser....You demolished my poor father...You left him a bloody broken shell of man with only his pride left...Pride of his race....My mother was then killed by that punk of a Saiyan Broly when he was attacking the southern galaxy.....66 years of my life without peace and quiet all because of you stupid pathetic monkeys...I will extract the Dragon Balls from you and then i will kill you and oly then you will understand my 39 years of Hell. Ice is the surrounded by an orange aura and the skies chnage colour to negative. Ice's contacts dissapear and a beam of light shoots out from his eyes and into the sky calling upon a huge rainstrom. Ice then creates a golden enery ball from his palm and just as he was about to place his palm on Goku. He powers up to kaioken x30 which destroys the ice he was surrounded by and Ice goes flying. Ice: Unbeliveable Goku: Pain..You wnat me to understand pain your 39 years of hell. What about the hell my people the saiyans suffered at the hands of your father Ice that was more worse then pain that was a trauma that we saiyans who survived lived with for the rest of our lives. You fathers slaves betrayed by the that reject Freiza. That is pain thatw as our hell, my hell, my 66 years of HELL!!!!!!! Goku goes kaioken and punches Ice upto the sky Goku: (prepares kamehameha) Kaioken 45x kamehameha...kame...hame...HAAAAAAAAAAA Ice: fool take this supernova kamehameha (Prepares and launches attack) Mystic style The two moves clash Goku:(screams i pain) 50x Ice: Supernova kamehameha x30 Goku:x80 Goku's kamehameha prevails and blasts Ice into space and targets the sun Goku: Meet your hell Ice die!!!! Ice:I must escape Goku: Die!!!!! The kamehameha blasts into the sun and a big explosion appears Goku:It's over Krillin: Thank God Yajirobe: (arrives o his mototrbike) Hey Goku i heard you came back and so i got some senzu beans Goku: Awsome Yaji...robe (Goku collapses) Yajirobe: Goku on shit Back at Goku's house on a brand new day The z fighters awake Vegeta: Hey what happened Bulla: Daddy you're awake Gohan: hey what's going on did we defeat Gomu and Ice Krillin: You guys never but he did (points at Goku) Goku: (chuckles) Gohanand Goten: Father Vegeta, UUB and Trunks: Goku Goku: Hey Guys Vegeta: What are you doing here Kakarot Goku: I acme here to save your asses Gohan: Dad your finally back from training Pan: Grandpa your back Goku: Pan..You've grown and...(Looks at Beat) Goku: Hey whos this lil cutie Beat: I'm Son Beat Pan: Gramps..He's my son Goku: Your son! Pan: Yeah you've been gone 13years and he was born 8years ago..My pride and joy Goku: Oh well nice to meet you Beat I'm Goku Beat: Yes hello Grandpa ???: Hey ma wheres the TV remote Goku: Gah who's he Bulma: Goku he is my third child his name is Erito Erito: Hey dad you aight Vegeta: Yeah Erito go outside our training will begin in a short while Goku: You train him? Vegeta: Yeah..You should do the same with Beat Goku: Okay i will Gohan: dad the tournament is in 3 months will you compete? Goku: Sure Vegeta: You should enter Beat i am entering Erito Goku: Sure sounds fun what do you think Beat Beat: Sure, Mom? Pan: Fine with me Goku:Alright Category:Blog posts